A RWBY Christmas Surprise
by L0v3R
Summary: Christmas has arrived for team RWBY's final year at Beacon. And Ruby plans to make it one to remember for her girlfriend Weiss. Contains White Rose and Bumblebee. Oneshot. Rated T for lesbians, cause some people are sensitive (Read: weird).


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to RWBY or any other works.**

* * *

 **A RWBY Christmas Surprise**

* * *

When Ruby Rose awoke at Beacon Academy it was still dark outside, but nothing, absolutely nothing could darken her mood. It was team RWBY's final Christmas at Beacon. And she had a big surprise in store for her partner and girlfriend of one year, Weiss.

She leapt out of her top bunk with a giant grin on her face and across to her sister sleeping opposite.

"Yang! YANG! Wake up! Wake up!"

The sleeping blonde replied with a groan and opened a single bleary eye. "Uuugh... Ruby? What is it?"

" _Will you go back to sleep!? Why in the world are you awake at this hour?_ " The slumbering Ice Queen grumbled from her bunk beneath Ruby's. The hooded girl pouted at her. "Weiss! It's Christmas! You're not allowed to be mean on Christmas!"

Her sister sat up at this and rubbed her eyes. "Christmas?" Ruby grinned. "Yep!"

Yang jumped from her bed and toppled unceremoniously on the floor. "Oww... Well, I'm awake."

"As are most of us now!" Weiss snapped. Yang looked to her partner who was still asleep. "Our resident Kitty ain't." She said poking kitty in the cheek with a smile.

Blake twitched, making the blonde gasp dramatically. "You ARE awake!" The Faunus growled and turned away, pulling the covers over herself. Yang's eyebrow twitched and she stood right next to her bed.

"WAKEY WAKEY LITTLE BLAKEY!" She yanked the covers off her and Blake pulled her legs close to her chest, immediately missing the warmth. " _Too early..._ "

Yang clambered atop her partner, leering close to her face, the other girl glaring back at her. "You better get up... Or I have _ways_ to wake you up." She leaned in close to the cat ear atop her head. " _Very inappropriate ways..._ "

Blake's eyes snapped open and she shot up, knocking the blonde from her bed. "I'm up! I'm up!"

Weiss blinked slowly as her other teammates laughed before stepping out of bed and pulled a sleeping gown over herself. Ruby looked up at her. "What are you doing?"

The heiress huffed and looked away from her team leader but smiled to herself. "Well, if you're going to wake us up at this hour, I might as well get wrapped up. It is Christmas after all."

Ruby's look of confusion was replaced with possibly the brightest smile on Remnant as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist.

"WEISS! I knew you had a heart!" The heiress was surprised at the sudden contact and quickly tried to pull the younger girl off her. "B-be quiet you dolt! It's not like I care about any of this!"

The two continued to struggle while Blake and Yang looked on at them with identical smiles. They looked at each other and their smiles widened as their hands intertwined.

\

Team RWBY had gathered in the main hall, where many of the other students and teams had gathered, meeting team JNPR who had had a very early and _loud_ awakening in the form of one hyperactive hammer wielder. They had exchanged greetings and Yang had made jokes about mistletoe which prompted a stutter from the usually stoic Ren and Nora to proclaim that they were in fact, _not_ "together-together" before parting to find the gifts to and from themselves.

They had succeeded in their goal and sat in their group, each with smiles, ranging from big to small to barely noticeable. Blake volunteered to give hers out first.

Each of her teammates held a black box in their laps and Yang shook hers to see if she could tell what was inside. "I'm opening mine first!" The blonde yelled before tearing into it with a grin on her face.

Yang stared in shock at the book in her hands. _Blawn D. Punkleman: It's a Pun-derful Life._ "How did you know?" She asked, her grin widening.

"I know you've been wanting that for a while, so I managed to buy one from Tukson's Book Trade. Needless to say, I may have signed my own death warrant."

This seemed to be true as both Weiss and Ruby glared daggers at her. She chuckled sheepishly and persuaded them to open their presents.

Being the first into hers, Ruby let out a gasp and a squeal. "Nostlè hazelnut cookies! AND A HIGH VISION SNIPER SCOPE! BLAKE THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

Weiss was much calmer than her partner and opened her gift while Ruby wrapped her arms around Blake's torso. The gift the heiress held was a thick textbook and on the front, the title read _A Beginner's Guide to Remnant: The Game._ Blake shot her a cheeky grin as Weiss playfully threw a ball of wrapping paper at her.

Ruby decided to give hers next, holding a somewhat messily wrapped red parcel towards her black-clad teammate. She took the gift and unwrapped it with the usual speed she would most things and looked at the contents. She allowed herself a small smile at Ruby's choice of gift. Her favourite blend of herbal tea.

"Thank you Ruby."

The girl smiled before handing Yang her gift. "Aww, thanks sis!" She tore into it and her smile grew upon seeing the boxes of high quality fire Dust-infused shotgun shells. On top of the boxes, were two slips of paper.

"I know how much you've been wanting to upgrade Bumblebee, so I got in touch with a guy who could do that, and I managed to get him to charge half his regular price!"

"AW, Ruby thanks! That's amazing!" The brawler yelled while enveloping her sister in a bone crushing hug.

Weiss turned to Ruby, expecting to have her gift given next, but was met with a somewhat sheepish grin. "Sorry Weiss, I want to save the best for last."

Weiss was about to protest, but saw the look in Ruby's eyes and decided against it.

Weiss then handed hers out, giving her team two white parcels and an envelope for Blake. Before anyone could go first, Yang was halfway into her gift. On the box inside was an image of a set of furry handcuffs with some rope and a ball gag. The flush on Yang's cheeks was vastly overwhelmed by the giant grin and laughter coming from her. "God Weiss! I never thought you had it in ya!"

"Well, considering your own crude humour, I thought I should get something similar to what you would buy."

"Well, you weren't wrong! Thanks Weiss!"

Blake opened hers next and she nearly fainted. Inside the envelope were multiple vouchers and coupons for Blake's favourite all you can eat fish buffet. "Weiss... I..." She trailed off, staring at the vouchers with a little drool running from the side if her mouth. "Thank you."

Ruby's gift, while not an envelope, was significantly smaller than Yang's. She opened it gently and almost dropped it. The present in the girl's hands was enclosed in a small plastic box and the gift itself was a small gold pendant, encrusted with a pattern around the edge and a small ruby in the middle, with a smaller diamond on each side of it.

"Oh, Weiss... I... You... This must have cost you a fortune!"

"Now, let's not go into that. The important thing is, do you like it?"

"Weiss... I love it! I love you!"

Ruby wrapped her arms around the white-haired girl, who awkwardly returned the hug with a small smile on her face.

They were interrupted by a certain blonde brawler clearing her throat.

Ruby, Weiss and Blake looked at the yellow, messily wrapped packages in Yang's lap. "Ruby, I wanna see your reaction first! Open up!"

The scythe-wielder looked at the package skeptically and glanced at her sister. "... I'm kinda worried about what's in here."

Weiss scoffed. "Knowing your sister, it's probably something scandalous."

"Like on my birthday." Blake agreed. Ruby nodded sagely and Yang looked absolutely offended. "Hey! I got you a great gift!"

Ruby gagged and reluctantly ripped a small hole in the wrapping. She peered inside and promptly turned beet red while her sister burst into uproarious laughter.

"YANG!"

"What!? You'll get a lot of use out of it right!?"

"Th-that's not- WEISS! Open yours now!"

The heiress grumbled and took her yellow wrapped box, taking the same approach as Ruby, she tore a neat hole to peer inside, and in the paper was a book. She tore away a little more to look at the title and looked up, deadpanned at the grinning blonde. "... _Really?_ Really? _'1001 Ways to Make Sex Better'_?"

"What!? It can always, _always_ be better!"

She sighed. " _Never_ buy me anything again."

Yang glared and roughly handed Blake her gift. The Faunus stared at it for a while and pushed it away. "I don't wanna open it."

Yang glared with a forced smile that came out a grimace. "Then. _I'll_. Open. It. For. You." She snatched up the parcel and ripped off on edge before handing it back to Blake.

With slightly wide eyes, Blake took the parcel and pulled the paper off. Her eyes widened further upon seeing what lay inside and she froze.

"I... I can't believe you remembered..."

"What? You think I forgot my girlfriend's favourite book growing up?" The ravenette threw her arms around her partner, planting kiss after kiss upon Yang's chapped lips with her own soft ones. In her left hand was an incredibly rare early edition copy of Blake's favourite book as a child, _La Bele et La Bête_ , in shockingly good condition.

"I love you..." Blake murmured against Yang's mouth. "Love you too." The blonde said back.

Unknowingly to them, Ruby and Weiss' hands slid together. The hooded girl stood, pulling Weiss up with her. She looked somewhat confused as Ruby smiled at the other two. "Well, you guys have fun. Weiss, could you... Come with me for a minute please?"

Ruby walked out of the hall, Weiss following behind her. The hooded girl stopped at her desired location in an empty corridor away from prying eyes. The sun had just finished rising, painting the corridor with hues of pink and orange.

"Ruby, what is this about?"

"Well, I... Wanted to give you your gift." She brought out a small box wrapped in white paper with a red ribbon. Weiss took hold of it and tentatively opened the paper. Inside was a small velvet box.

Weiss' eyes widened as she opened the box. Inside was a gold ring with a pattern around three small diamonds encrusted at the top. "What is..."

When she looked up, Ruby was kneeling down on one knee in front of of her. Her free hand flew to her mouth as she began to tear up. "Ruby..."

"Weiss, we didn't exactly have the best relationship when we met, but we fixed that up and became friends. We had a few falling outs and rough patches, but we fixed those up and eventually became girlfriends... What I'm trying to say, is that we can always fix each other up and I think that we're great together. Weiss Schnee, will you let me fix us up together..."

She looked up at the weeping heiress with a smile.

"And marry me?"

Weiss fell to her knees, trying and failing to dry her eyes. "Y-you complete dolt!"

"W-Weiss!?"

She threw her arms around the scythe-wielder, burying her face in the crook of her neck. "That was too beautiful..."

Ruby chuckled and wrapped her arms around the heiress. "So.. Is that a 'yes'?"

Weiss' grip tightened. "Yes... Of course it's a yes. Of course I'll marry you."

Ruby sat back, separating the two of them before leaning her face close to her now fiancée with her eyes closed. Weiss closed her own eyes and met Ruby's soft lips with her own. They let themselves sink into the kiss until they needed to come up for air.

"I love you Weiss Schnee..." Ruby breathed against Weiss' lips.

"I love you more Ruby Rose..." Weiss replied with a smile.

They had both finally found the person they had been longing for, for so long.

They were finally happy.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Be sure to leave a review and favourite if you did and I'll see you all later!**


End file.
